Bad Dog
by XxxAnimaniacxxX
Summary: James is sick of Fox being such a cockblock. Though Kendall doesn't seem to mind. Kames, smut, role play!


**A simple oneshot, about Fox being a cockblock! Enjoy!**

"Three days off," Scott announced to the entire cast and crew standing before him. "Some time to visit family, take a trip, I dunno what you do in your spare time. When we come back, we'll be working on the next two episodes, so I hope you'll have your script memorised!"

Most of that just flew over James's head as he hurried into the dressing room and packed up his laptop and anything else he wanted to bring home. He grabbed his jacket and left the room, hurrying down the hallway to Kendall's dressing room. "Knock, knock!" he called, before opening the door and walking in.

Kendall looked up from zipping up his bag. "Hey, babe," he greeted with a smile, picking up the duffel bag on the couch and hauling it over is shoulder. "Looking for something?"

James chuckled, walking over and pressing a quick kiss to his boyfriend's lips. "As a matter of fact I am, Mr Schmidt. The next three days, no work. You wanna come over?"

"That sounds nice," Kendall replied with a grin. "But not tonight, I'm having dinner with Kenneth, since he's leaving again on Monday. But, tomorrow? How about two?"

"I'll be waiting." James kissed Kendall again, before snatching his bag from him with a wink. "I'll walk you to your car, like a gentleman."

The next morning, James was getting ready for Kendall's arrival. He'd already showered like three times, to make sure he was clean and he smelled good. It was ridiculous, the amount of effort he made for Kendall. He'd also tidied up the house, making sure the entire one storey building was spotless and tidy, but not in an obvious way. Yes, confusing, but he went to those lengths every time he knew Kendall was coming over, although there were always those times when the blonde surprised him and James was left paranoid of the mess he lived in.

When the doorbell rang, Fox the little Klee Kai puppy leaped up from his cushion on the floor and scampered into the hallway towards the front door, barking in excitement. James abandoned his Entourage reruns and leaped off the couch, walking to the door, unlocking it and opening it. Kendall stood there with a bag in his hand. "Hi."

"Hey." James took his hand and led him inside, kissing him once they were out of sight. "Last night good?"

"Yeah, Kenneth was great." Kendall chuckled. "He asked why I wasn't in bed with you."

"I was wondering the same thing," James replied with a laugh, taking Kendall's bag and leaving it to the side. He never brought much over, because they often ended up wearing hardly any clothes, and if they did, Kendall liked to wear James's. And the brunette fucking loved it when he did.

Fox started barking again, not wanting to be left out. And it worked.

"Hi, Fox!" Kendall squealed excitedly, falling down on his knees, the puppy immediately leaping into his arms. "Aw, did you miss me? You've gotten so big!"

James chuckled fondly at the fuss Kendall was making of his pet. This happened every time he came over. Clearly teenage girls weren't the only ones who went nuts over him.

Kendall straightened up with the puppy cuddled up in his arms. "So, three days. Anything specific you wanna do?"

"Nah. Just hang out here, like we do." James led Kendall into the living room.

"What do you wanna start with?"

"I was thinking we could watch a movie," James suggested, holding up a DVD box. "You know you're a sucker for romance."

Kendall rolled his eyes, but turned and moved toward the kitchen. "I'll make popcorn!"

The fact was, they would often get straight to the sex when they had time together. But Kendall loved fluffy couple stuff; cuddling, watching movies, spending time together with clothes on. And James wasn't ashamed to admit he loved it too. He put in the DVD of 'How to lose a guy in 10 days'. He didn't give a shit, it was a funny movie! And half the time he and Kendall (and Carlos and Logan if they were around) would just make fun of any mushy moments in these kinds of movies. It was just how they worked. He got the remote and flopped down on the couch. A minute or two later Kendall walked in with a bowl of popcorn, setting it on James's lap before sitting next to him and curling up into his side. James wrapped an arm around his shoulder with a grin, the other hand taking the remote and starting the movie.

"Do I remind you of Matthew McConaughey?" James asked about halfway through the movie.

"No. Why do you ask?"

"Well, I dunno. It was in our season 1 script so I was just wondering . . ."

"You don't remind me of him, James," Kendall chuckled, kissing James's cheek. "You're better. Now shush."

When the movie was over, James pulled Kendall closer to him as he tossed the empty popcorn bowl on the coffee table. "Another mushy rom-com ending."

"Mmm, that was nice," Kendall sighed, snuggling into James's side and gently kissing the side of his neck.

James smiled in agreement, before turning and kissing Kendall on the lips. Kendall responded with a happy sigh and moved a hand up to cup James's cheek. The older grinned, sliding his tongue along his boyfriend's lips with immediately granted entrance. With a happy little moan, James grabbed Kendall by the hips and tugged him onto his lap, wrapping his arms tightly around him.

Running a hand down to cup Kendall's ass, James grinned to himself when Kendall moaned, hands tangling in James's hair as he gently rocked their hips together.

Then suddenly they were distracted by a yap on the floor. Kendall pulled back and turned to see Fox sitting on the floor in front of them, tail wagging. "Hi, Fox." Then, to James's amazement, he got up and knelt down on the floor with the dog, moving to stroke him.

"Babe," James groaned. "Come on, it was getting good."

Kendall glanced at James with wide eyes. "But we can't do it if Fox is here!"

"He knows everything anyway," James whined, wanting nothing more than for the blonde to return to his place on his lap.

"No he doesn't, he's only a baby!" Kendall picked Fox up and gave him a hug, scratching him behind the ears. "You can't scar him for life like that!"

"Why not?" James demanded, but Kendall wasn't paying any attention to him, stroking the dog and cooing affectionately. James groaned in frustration and fell back onto the couch, hand slapped over his eyes. Great. My boyfriend chose my dog over me.

Kendall sat up on the couch next to James's feet, holding Fox on his lap and stroking him. "Aw, babe, he just winked at me!"

"Oh yeah? That's cool," James replied, forcing a smile on his face.

They watched another movie and then played some video games, Kendall gloating obnoxiously when he won. But that was just the way he was, and James didn't mind at all. When evening came they ordered Chinese takeout, eating at the table with Fox at their feet, begging for scraps. Afterwards they just sat on the couch, cuddling for a little while.

"Wanna watch another movie, or something?" James asked as it neared 10:30.

"I'm kind of tired, actually," Kendall replied, yawning. "Wanna go to bed?"

"Sure," James said, hopping up immediately. He hoped for more than sleeping, and it was obvious.

Twenty minutes later they were both ready to curl up in bed together, James throwing the comforter back and laying down, beckoning Kendall over. Kendall lay down next to him, scooting closer as James pulled the covers back up. He snuggled right up to James, throwing a hand over his chest and pressing a kiss to his jaw.

James took Kendall's chin on his hand, tilting his head up and pressing a soft kiss to the corner of his mouth, winding his arm around his waist. He froze when he heard scratching and whimpering on the other side of the closed bedroom door. He prayed Kendall hadn't heard it, but unfortunately he was already sitting up. "Is that Fox?"

"Ugh, leave him, Kenny," James sighed, pulling Kendall closer to him again.

"But he's lonely," Kendall protested, watching the door with wistful eyes. "He doesn't have anyone to cuddle with."

"Kendall, he's—" James cut off when the whimpering got louder. He groaned and got out of bed, grumbling curses under his breath as he walked over to the bedroom door and opened it. Fox came scampering in, yapping in delight and leaping straight onto the bed, crawling onto Kendall's lap and licking at his chin.

James gave an annoyed sigh as he crawled back into bed, Fox immediately leaping forward over the blanket and licking his nose. James pushed his face away with a grumble of, "Bad dog."

"Babe, don't be mad," Kendall said softly, running his hand through the older's shaggy locks. "He's not used to sharing you."

"I know," James sighed, defeated as Kendall leaned forward and kissed him gently. "Thing is, I'm not used to sharing you."

Kendall giggled, scooting closer to James and snuggling into his chest, the brunette draping an arm over his waist. Tangling their legs together, Fox settled down in the little dip down between their lower legs, shutting his eyes too. The three were asleep within minutes.

* * *

Kendall, come shower with me," James requested with a charming smile. "You know, it saves water and all that . . . are you even listening?"

"One second, James!" Kendall called, holding Fox on his lap. James sighed, watching in disapproval, until Kendall finally pressed a kiss to the dog's head and put him down, gently pushing him in the direction of the living room. "Bye, baby."

Kendall stood up and walked past James into the bathroom, James eagerly walking in after him and shutting the door so the dog couldn't get in. Kendall was already stripping, deliberately taking his time as he watched James with wide and innocent eyes. Finally he stood completely naked in front of James. James stared at him, licking his lips. Then Kendall folded his arms across his chest, raising his eyebrows. "Are you planning to shower with your clothes on, James?"

"Um, n-no!" James quickly snapped out of it, ripping his t-shirt and boxers off in two seconds flat.

Meanwhile Kendall had turned around and was switching on the shower, holding a hand out under the water to test the temperature. "How hot do you want it, Jamie?"

"Uh . . . well, hot but not too hot," was all James could say, unable to take his eyes off Kendall's gorgeous butt. Fuck.

Kendall laughed at his vague answer, before carefully stepping in. "It's good now. Aren't you coming?"

James eagerly followed him in, sliding the shower door shut after him. The first thing he did was grab Kendall by the waist and pull him on for a kiss. Kendall signed happily, his hands gripping James's wet hair as he tilted his head to deepen the kiss. James pushed him back slowly until Kendall's back hit the bathroom wall, the blonde's eyes widening at the roughness. "James . . ."

James pressed his finger to Kendall's lips, silencing him as he moved his mouth down to the blonde's neck and shoulders. He pressed open-mouthed kisses to the blonde's pale skin, feeling Kendall breathing heavily against his ear, enforce he gave a weak moan as James started sucking. "Jamie, mmm . . ."

James slid his hands down to Kendall's hips, pulling him flush to his chest as one hand gently moved around to the small of his back, before sliding down over his ass. James squeezed Kendall's cheek gently, before his fingers dipped in between his cheeks, pressing up against his hole and rubbing against it. Kendall gasped, head buried in James's shoulder. "Uggnnh . . . do that again . . ."

James grinned, repeating the action a little harder. Then he moved his other hand to Kendall's thigh, lifting his leg up around his waist. Kendall went right along with him, moaning and pressing his lips to James's jaw, licking a trail up before sliding his tongue into James's mouth. James groaned, his hand rubbing at Kendall's hole again. He could feel Kendall's hardening dick start to press against his stomach, and James's own erection was so damn close to Kendall's hole, he could nearly feel that tight heat already—

CRASH!

Kendall's head snapped back, away from the kiss. Several excited barks and yaps followed the large crash. "Oh God, that's Fox! What did he do?"

"Can't we check in a minute?" James asked desperately, grinding his hips against Kendall's in one last futile attempt to distract him.

"But he might be hurt! Something could've fallen on him!" Kendall pushed James back from him, switching off the shower and opening the door. "I'll go check on him, ok? It'll only take a second."

James sighed, watching as Kendall climbed out of the shower and dried his feet off. He could already see Kendall's boner going away as the blonde wrapped a towel around his waist and left the room. After a second of standing there, James groaned and got out too, copying Kendall's actions and thinking of a million disgusting things as he walked out of the room, feeling his dick soften.

"Don't come any closer," Kendall warned when James came into the room. He'd slipped into his vans and was holding the brush and pan, sweeping glass into the dustpan carefully. "He knocked the lamp over and it broke, there's glass everywhere. Can you get me the vacuum cleaner?"

"Yeah, sure." As James turned to go get it form the closet, he caught sight of Fox, sitting there with one front paw in the air, bleeding a little. But as he looked p at James with big blue eyes, James was totally sure.

Fox had to have done that on purpose.

Kendall vacuumed up the glass and then bandaged Fox's paw while James three the rest of the lamp away. Afterwards they pulled their clothes back on, the mood long gone.

* * *

James slumped on the couch, watching Entourage again. It was evening and Kendall had been in James's room for a while, talking on the phone, apparently. Fox was asleep on his cushion by the window. "Good riddance," James mumbled crossly at him.

He heard soft footsteps behind him and knew Kendall was coming, but chose to ignore it. He was moody and that was that.

"Jamie, sweetie . . ."

James grunted in reply, though he smiled softly to himself as two hands moved to gently rub his shoulders.

"Babe, I know you're annoyed about Fox taking up all our time together. He's a puppy, he needs a lot of attention."

"I know."

"And you can't just reject him because I'm here. Like you said before, he's your family, your baby."

"I know," James repeated, one hand moving up to cover Kendall's.

"But . . ." Suddenly James felt warm breath on his ear and knew Kendall was leaning in to whisper to him. "He's asleep right now."

"Oh, there's no point! He'll just wake up again," James huffed, moving to fold his arms against his chest. He turned his head to glance at Kendall, and stopped when he saw the blonde wearing a pair of black glasses with no lenses. Like a hipster, or something. Hmm. "What are those for?"

"Maybe if you actually looked, you'd know," Kendall replied with a shrug and a wink. Then he turned around and walked around the couch and towards the kitchen, making James's jaw drop to the floor.

Kendall was . . . dressed like a schoolgirl. An extremely underdressed one at that. It started off with those glasses balanced on his nose. Then James saw the tight white short-sleeved shirt that didn't even cover him fully, most of his lower back uncovered. There was a black leather belt going through the loops of his skirt. Fuck, that skirt. Tartan, pleated and absolutely tiny, swaying slightly with the movements of his hips as he walked. Thankfully nobody could read his mind, because James was seriously wishing Kendall would bend over just a little and show him that hot ass he loved so much. Kendall's legs were covered with thin fishnet tights and little black combat boots. Somehow they just made the whole outfit hotter.

Then Kendall's lower body vanished behind the kitchen counter, and James managed to snap out of it at last. "Kendall, why on earth are you dressed like that?" Not that he minded, but God, his pants were already getting tighter. He hopped up and strode over to where Kendall was in the kitchen.

"Hmm? Oh, this!" Chuckling as if being this much of a tease was completely normal, Kendall reached across the island to put his phone next to his keys on the other side, bending over totally on purpose so James could see everything. God dammit, Kendall was wearing a g string! A white one, which was obviously so that you could clearly see it even with the tights there over it.

Shit, Kendall wanted to completely destroy him, didn't he?

"Yes, that!" James replied furiously, gesturing towards Kendall's whole outfit. Why?"

Kendall shrugged, casually leaning against the counter with his leg moving up to brush against James's just a little. But it was enough. "Well, you've been so moody, looking for sex and not getting it. Then sulking on the couch and losing your will to try. Plus, we haven't done any role play in a while. So I thought . . . why not?" Brushing his leg against James's again, he pulled back with a slight pout on his lips as he took the glasses off. "If you don't like it I can go change—"

"No! I . . . I mean, um . . ." James facepalmed, sighing. "How do you always manage to do this to me?"

"Because it's fun." Kendall reached behind him and pulled out a wooden ruler and a tie. "And I've always had a kink for you being my bad teacher."

Looping the tie around James's neck, Kendall pulled him in for a kiss. Their tongues immediately sliding out against each other as James pushed Kendall up against the counter, moaning in appreciation. Finally, something good. Slipping the ruler from Kendall's fingers, James ground his hips up against Kendall's and swallowed up every moan that he let out. Too much noise meant too much cockblock. Never again.

Panting as he pulled back from the kiss, James turned Kendall around and slammed him against the counter, the blonde squeaking in response. With Kendall's back flush against his chest, James nipped and sucked on the side of Kendall's neck, grinding their hips together as the smaller moaned his name repeatedly, mouth hanging open. "J-James, James, fuck—"

"Shh!" James took the ruler and slapped it against Kendall's ass, the blonde gasping and throwing his head back against James's shoulder. Dropping the stick onto the floor, James gripped Kendall's hips with one hand and hiked the skirt up with the other, moving to pull the tights and tiny panties down when Kendall's hand moved up to try and stop him grinding his hips up against Kendall's ass.

"Babe . . . uuuggghhh, no, stop."

James stopped his movements, sighing in frustration. "What is it?"

Kendall turned around with slight difficulty and pushed James a little away from him. "Last time we did it like that, I had a bruise on my stomach for over a week. The counter tends to hurt when you're horny like this."

James sighed. More time lost. But he would never hurt Kendall, so he stepped back a little. "Ok." He paused and ran a hand down Kendall's thigh before pointing to his feet. "But I want all this off first."

Kendall smiled up at him, before moving his hands up under his skirt, tugging the tights down. Once they bunched up around his knees, he bent down and pulled them down to his ankles, kicking his boots off and tugging the tights off, leaving them on the floor. He'd barely straightened up before he was off his feet, yelping in surprise as James scooped him up in his arms, bridal style as he carried him out of the kitchen. "We can't make too much noise," he murmured, in Kendall's ear, licking it briefly as he pushed the door open with his foot. "Don't wanna wake the baby."

Kendall laughed as James tossed him onto the large bed, climbing on top of him. The giggles quickly turned into gasps and little whimpers as the brunette's hands disappeared under his skirt, fingering his hole under the g string before tugging it down his legs. Kissing along Kendall's thigh and lower leg, James flung the tiny panties away onto the floor before sticking a hand up under the skirt again and tugging at Kendall's hard cock. Kendall gasped and moaned James's name out hoarsely, head thrown back against the pillows. "Oh my G-god, James!"

"Shh, baby," James growled. "Not too loud." He licked a trail up Kendall's cheek. "I'm gonna make you feel so good . . ."

He wanted these gorgeous clothes to stay on, so he left them alone. James reached onto the nightstand and grabbed the half empty bottle of lube, opening on and squeezing some out onto his fingers. Kendall watched him in anticipation, panting a little as James's hand moved in again towards his twitching hole, before he stuck one slicked up finger inside, right up to the knuckle. "Nngh, Jamie . . ."

James smirked, adding another finger in immediately and scissoring them, pushing them up against Kendall's prostate and making him moan. "J-James, no more prep. I want you now."

James yanked his fingers out immediately, earning a whimper from Kendall. "Sorry," James said, kissing him lightly before grabbing the lube again. "I'm just a little eager."

"You can say that again," Kendall chuckled.

James slicked his dick with the lube and lifted Kendall's legs, wrapping them around his waist. And this had to be James's favourite part; that slow slide in, and Kendall immediately clenching tight around him in the most blissful way possible, the blonde clinging onto him and moaning, no space between their bodies. James threw his head back in bliss as he bottomed out, moaning low his throat. "Fuck, you're tight, baby."

"Mmm, so good," Kendall choked out as James started rocking their hips together. "You're so big, Jamie, feels so good . . . oohhh God!"

James had just jabbed up against Kendall's prostate, grinning and immediately speeding up. He started pulling out and slamming back in, each thrust making Kendall's jaw snap and his eyes roll, mouth wide open as he tried to breathe steadily. "James James, fuck . . ."

"God Kendall, you're so hot," James gasped, going harder with his hands gripping Kendall's hips hard enough to leave bruises.

Then suddenly, like a nightmare, he heard a happy bark at the door, before the patter of little clawed feet.

"Fox!" James moaned, stopping his movements but barely glancing at the little dog standing on the floor next to the bed. "Go the fuck away!"

"Oh God, Jamie please don't stop," Kendall gasped, hands clutching James's biceps. "I f-fucking need this so bad . . ."

And because James needed it too, he didn't stop, moving back to rock his hips faster and harder against Kendall and doing his best to pretend his puppy didn't exist. Even when he saw Fox leap up on the bed, he didn't look. Fox trotted up and licked at James's wrist, yapping. James ignored him and pounded into Kendall faster, keeping that eye contact with him so it was easier to ignore the dog trying to interrupt them. Not this time.

"Oohhh, JAMES!" Kendall screamed suddenly, coming hard all over the inside of his skirt, shaking weakly as his eyes drifted shut.

James grinned, pushing a strand of hair from Kendall's forehead and pulling him in for a kiss. Feeling Kendall tighten around him as the blonde's tongue wandered over his own made him reach orgasm too, riding it out slowly with one or two more thrusts.

James collapsed down on top of Kendall once he pulled out, breathing heavily with his eyes shut. He pressed a soft kiss to Kendall's neck before moving up to lean on his elbows so he wasn't crushing the blonde. Fox immediately leapt forward, licking Kendall's cheek. Kendall burst into laughter, turning his face away. "S-stop it, it tickles!"

"Hey, that's my boyfriend you're hitting on," James said playfully, getting onto his knees and picking Fox up, scratching him behind the ears. "Remember I'm the one who feeds you." He put the puppy down with a chuckle.

Kendall sat up and wound an arm around James's neck, kissing him gently before pulling back and crawling over to pick Fox up, placing him in his lap and stroking him gently. James moved up behind him, wrapped his arms around Kendall and started unbuttoning the blonde's tight shirt. Now that they were worn out from sex he wanted this outfit off. Kendall gave a happy little sigh at the feeling of James's soft hands over his chest, unbuttoning his shirt all the way down. Kendall let go of Fox so James could tug the shirt off of him, pressing little kisses to his shoulders as he went. When he pulled away Kendall turned around and got up on his knees, opening his belt and pulling his skirt down, tugging it off his legs and dropping it onto the floor. As he picked Fox up again, James scooped him up in his arms and laid him down with his head on the pillow, lying down next to him.

"I think we should role play more often," James commented with a grin as he pulled the covers up. "Where did you even get those clothes?"

"They were here the whole time, at the bottom of my drawer. In case I needed them." Kendall shrugged, giving a little impish smile. "And I did need them."

"Next time you should be a dominatrix. You know, tight leather, bondage, it'd be so hot . . ." Thinking of leather made him think of something else. "No, how about Black Widow! That'd be sexy!"

"Black Widow?" Kendall raised his eyebrows. "Are you implying you wanna fuck Scarlett Johansson?"

"Pfft, no!" James replied quickly. "I just think you'd be hot as a super assassin in a leather catsuit. Just saying."

Kendall rolled his eyes. "I guess we could work something out. But only if you'll dress up as Finnick. Or Captain America. Damn, his suit is tight, especially around his butt . . ."

"Ok, thank you! I don't wanna hear about Captain America's ass." James pulled Kendall closer, kissing him on the nose. "But, of course I will. Anything for you, babe."

"Good. Now let me sleep, I'm tired."

"Ok. Goodnight, Kendall."

"Goodnight, James."

"Goodnight, Fox!"

*bark!*

"Bad dog," James mumbled affectionately, rubbing the puppy's back. "I love you anyways. And Mommy loves you too!"

"I heard that, Jamie! Now shut up!"

"Yes, Ma'am."

**Leave a review! :)**


End file.
